HackAnother World
by Masume
Summary: It's a story about a young wavemaster, cutting down the spam in this new version of the World. Though her good deed is rewarded with a new mystery, and something for her and a selected few to solve.
1. Chapter 1

Grasping the controller with one hand, I put on my goggles. Turning on my computer I clicked onto a small icon on the left corner. The screen on my headset turned orange. Icons appeared all over the screen. I click the one-labeled "start" and I was teleported into a large town. This was Mac-Anu. In this I was no longer Ami, I was Rhythem, a green haired wavemaster. My outfit was a mid-thigh length dress; green until near the bottom wear it became pink, then frills of a light pink. Near the top was a spot wear it ties, it's pink. My hair was a seafoam green, like all the other green on my character. My right eye is green; my left eye is pink. A pink ribbon ties in a giant bow around my waist. And my shoes are green, up to my knee, with light pink frill at the top, and a pink ribbon around the bottom of my knee. Walking forward I made my character fix her glasses. I had been playing for about a week; I wasn't as high as a level as most people are by this time. I was still only level 4. A small mail icon blinked brightly on the side of the screen. I selected it and read the message.

**Date: 24/1/07 Time: 4:25PM Sender: Agriel  
.arsCome.adsaTomsd ?.adsHidden.sd.as /,Darkad,asDSea of Sand.asdddda**

-Agriel.  
  
Closing the message I moved my goggles to look at the time. It's 5PM, why am I just getting this? Putting my goggles back on correctly I moved my avatar over to the gate. Putting in the words into destination key I teleported myself to the area.

It was a dark place; deep gray clouds floated over head. In real life, it the clouds were that dark, it'd be raining. At least where I live it would be. I stepped forward. There was what looked to be sunken ships burried in the dark sand. Giant fish all over, while small fish stayed near logs mostly. Standing there I called out a few times, with no answer.  
"Maybe she's in the dungeon." Motioning my character to the left I looked up at the map and headed towards the red arrow.  
Once there I walked slowly around the giant fish to the entrance. I hated how they made you go in through the mouth, I always felt like I was being eaten. Stepping in I was teleported inside the fish's stomach. Walking forward I headed towards the nearest door. The "squish" noise the ground would make when you walked on it turned my stomach. I walked down a set of stairs, concluding she wasn't on the top floor. Searched the second floor too. _I'll just search the floors for her._ I thought to myself. I headed down another set of stairs. Then another. And then another.  
"By the time I find her, I'll probably be on the bottom floor." I grumbled angrily. I don't like wasting my time online. I finally reached the end. I walked towards the treasure chest. _At least I get treasure._ Opening the box I pulled out a small key. _What kind of item is this? Should I use it during an event?_ Placing the small key into my inventory, I entered /sit and waited for Agriel. _Why is she always so late?_ I sighed impatiently.  
"Rhytheeeem!!" Came a holler from the staircase. Out appeared a young looking girl like character. Her hair was long and light blue and she had a pink eye, the other one was covered by a black eye patch. Her skin was white, almost light enough to look like one of a doll. She wore a nice blue dress, with light blue rimming. A line went down the middle and stopped at the triangle cut out that was in the middle of her dress. Weird symbols were on her legs, and her shoes looked like they had melted in the middle, which was surrounded by light blue. On her ankles and back were wings, though looked like they were melting away too.  
"'M sorry I'm laaate!" The girl said, rubbing the back of her head. This was Agriel.  
I sighed lightly; "It's fine." Making myself stand up I looked at her CGed eyes. "What did you want to show me?"  
"Oh yeah!" Agriel squealed, as if she had forgotten, "Hurry hurry! It's not here!" Agriel said, teleporting herself out. I sighed, walking back out manually.  
"Over here!" Agriel waved to me as she ran off. Using a Speed Charm I followed after her, the ticking noise the charm made rung through my ears. Agriel stopped, as did I. Pointing up in the air I looked up. Looming over us was a giant lizard, which looked to have the head of a lion. Data streamed through its legs as it looked down at us. It was just basically a staring contest we were having now.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"Hurry! Attack it!" Agriel said, looking over at me.  
"Attack it?! It's way up there!" I shrieked.  
"Hurry! Attack it!" Agriel repeated. I forgot, she used to be a event NPC, when she wants something, she'll just repeat it.  
"Alright alright..." I sighed, raising my staff. "Vak Kruz!" I yelled as the green fireballs surrounded it, flying towards the creature. The HP decreased then slowly came back. _Why'd it coming back...?  
_I looked towards Agriel to see if she'd say something. She just stared back.  
"Please! Do your best!" She cheered, I sighed.  
"Vak Kruz!" This was the only attack I had learned yet, besides OI Repth. I repeatedly did the attack, making sure to keep his HP down so it wouldn't regenerate.  
Finally it reached zero.  
"Yay! It's dead!" I cheered, looking up at it as it slowly bubbled."Eh...?"  
Slowly globs of green and black dropped from its body, splattering on the ground below. I jumped out of the way of the falling data.  
"We must get out of here now Ms.Rythem!" Agriel yelled over the noise of splattering and sizzling. She ran off, and I followed quickly. I turned my view so I could watch the monster fall apart. _What was that...?_ I was in awe. That couldn't have been planned.

We finally made it back to Mac-Anu. Luckily when you go back to town, you're completely cured. Looking around I noticed Agriel wasn't with me. _She must still be afraid to come into towns._ I thought, walking down the steps. I stocked up on low priced items. Looking around I wondered what to do now. I usually just follow the leads Agriel tells me about, and they're usually longer then that. Walking forward I made my way back to the steps. There was a loud yell from behind. I turned around as a twin blade girl ran behind me.  
"What is it...?" I said, looking at her.  
"T-T-That!" She shrieked, pointing to a small creature walking towards us.  
"It probably bonded with you." I bent down and patted the small creature's head. It was like a dog with a squished head, but still pretty darn cute. In the last update, they had finally allowed these little guys to follow around their masters. Though some wild ones are allowed to find someone at times.  
"I don't want it!" She yelled, looking at the grunty as if it was some poisonous snake coming to eat her.  
_How come people don't like these things? _I stood up, holding the small grunty. "I'll keep it then." I said, looking down at it. It's tailed wagged as it looked up at me.  
"Mama Feed me!" It commanded, looking at me.  
"Thanks allot!" The girl said, putting in /bow to make herself bow to me before running off.

I stared down at it, feeding it some of the random things you pick up on adventures to feed to grunties. "Well, lets go to our house shall we...?"

**asuyg..?. /;asdEnd asdl .asd/ Chapter 1.rtr.t//. /**


	2. Chapter 2

I logged on early in the morning. It was Saturday, so I had no school. The grunty was there waiting for me, they leave when your character does. I lifted it up and looked around. No mail today, so I might as well go and train a bit. Placing the grunty on my head I stretched, yawning loudly. I usually don't log on this early. Walking down around in this new area. I had logged into Dun Loireag, it was a smaller area then Mac-Anu. Walking across the bridge, well, more like the wood that stood on air, I made my way over to the grunny farm. I placed my grunny down on the ground.  
"I'll keep you here."  
"Mama Feed me!" It demanded again. This was one of the few things it could do. I feed it, then headed back over to the Chaos Gate.  
"Heeey!" A medium-pitched girl yelled from being me. I turned around to look at the person calling from behind.

A wavemaster was running up to me, her arms flailing above her head. She had deep pink eyes, and wore a baggy white shirt, which was tucked into her black baggy pants, that tightened around her ankles. Her shoes were white, with a tip that curved inward that was white. Deep pink ribbons were in her hair, and all over her light-tanned skin was pink markings. A large pink circle surrounded her left eye.  
"You! You're that girl from Hidden, Dark, Sea of Sand!" She yelled loudly, though her voice wasn't high, she was still pretty loud.  
_Did she see me? There was no one there though...  
_"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said turning, "Please leave me alone."  
There was a pregnant pause, and I thought she must have left, before a whining noise came out.  
"But...I saw you there...you made that monster spill..."  
I was taken a back for a brief second. I clicked on her; her username was "TsubasaKey". Choosing the 'Private' button so nobody else could hear me talk to her.  
"Ok, fine. I was there. It's no big de-"  
"I knew it! You must be a high level to do that much damage then right?" She chirped happily, still in the default chat setting. She must be new.

"No, not really. I'm pretty new, but I get boosts from...a friend. Now, that all you wanted right?"  
She made her character headshake from side to side. "Will you teach me too?"  
I sighed; I didn't want to be dragging anyone around with me. But I was going to go train anywise...  
"Fine. Just this time though." I sent a party invite.  
TsubasaKey's character smiled brightly. "Lets go!"  
Reluctantly I walked over and typed in a destination key, taking us to a level 3 area.

We appeared in a bright area. There were large towering mushrooms, and crumbling rock temples, which were surrounded by smaller mushrooms. Looked much like a story book area.  
"This should be good enough for you to train in." I said looking back at her. "Just train your spells."  
"Right!" She said, running through a ring and attacking the low-level goblin. I attacked the other one that came out. A ding rung out, I looked over as a bright golden circle went around TsubasaKey, indicating she had gained a level.  
"Ooh! I'm level 2 now!" She cheered, running at another ring. I followed close behind, someone must have told her about the rings. Either that or she actually wasted her time reading the manual.  
After awhile she and I had raised about 4 levels, making her level 6 and myself level 7. The mail icon popped up on the side of my screen. I clicked it, the message was from Agriel.

**Date: 24/2/07 Time: 8:31AM Sender: Agriel**

kjjo. ./asdHurry!ladsk /.hgComekd., To Burried,asdk .,a/Hopelessjhads .,/Holy Ground..asd

-Agriel.

I glanced over at TsubasaKey. _I shouldn't take her with me. She'll probably get confused.  
_"I have to go."  
"What? Why?" She said, looking at me. "It's only 8:30..." She mumbled lowly.  
"I have business to do."  
"I can help!"  
"No." I answered coldly, but it was nessicary.  
"Please! I want to go on a mission to..."  
I sighed through my nostrils. "No." I repeated.  
She stood there for a minute, before her character smirked. "I could tell people what you're doing..." The way she said it was so casual, it was as if she had planned this back up.  
I stood there stunned for a second, not sure how I should really reply in this sort of situation.  
"Fine." I groaned. "We're going to Buried Hopeless Holy Ground."

After getting back to town, then heading to Buried Hopeless Holy Ground I searched the area. Agriel was usually late, so we might as well just head to the dungeon.  
"We're going to head to the dungeon." I said, looking back at her.  
She looked at the scenery in awe. Looking from the large clock towers that were buried under the soil, to the giant crosses lying on their sides. Small flakes of snow fell down from the deep purple clouds. Stepping forward she listened to the crunch the snow beneath her foot made. We both looked a bit out of place in this sort of environment.  
"Yes! I can't wait to see the dungeon."  
Her and I headed towards the red arrow.  
We stepped up to the huge church. It's brick a dull gray, and the bell frozen. The large walkway to it was what looked like made from marble. The railing was made from a light gray metal, with chains holding it up by whatever was above the clouds. We walked over; pushing the giant oak doors open, and entered the dungeon.

The inside was beautiful. There was a veil that hung from the ceiling, giving the brick walls a shimmer. An alter sat in front of them, the ground there higher then the one they were standing on. Rows of chairs lined each side, and a long red velvet carpet lead up to the altar. A giant stain glass window was behind the altar.  
"Wooow!" TsubasaKey said, walking forward and looking at all the beautiful designs placed on the wooden chairs. "Is this what all dungeons look like?"  
I searched for the staircase that would lead down into the dungeon. There was no such thing in the whole place.  
"Where is the stairs...?" I mumbled to myself in frustration. There was something about this dungeon that gave me the creeps...

**asuyg..?. /;asdEnd asdl .asd/ Chapter 2.rtr.t//. /**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the noise of someone entering the dungeon. I looked up to see who it was, I was expecting Agriel. Two characters had teleported in. The first one was a Twin Blade. One had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were green. She had a small black top that allowed her stomach to show. There was two straps attaching her top to her black skirt. Her skin was a plain peach. Her black boots went up to her knees, with straps to hold them on. Two pink bracelets were on her arm, and pink ribbons on her shoes. Dark pink glasses framed her eyes.  
The second girl was a Pole Arms.She had Indigo hair, it reached down to mid-back and had a slight poof to it. One of her eyes was yellow, while the other one was a dark teal. Her yellow shirt went down to her hips, the side parts cut out and surrounded with indigo. One sleeve was long, indigo also. The other sleeve was short, and remained yellow like the rest of the shirt. She had long baggy dark teal pants, with genie like indigo shoes. She had a spectacle on her left eye, with a golden chain. Two giant fairy wings were spread out behind her.  
"What are you doing here!?" The indigo girl shouted, I noticed about her head had the word SanaJisu.  
"We're doing nothing wrong!" TsubasaKey shouted back, "This is a open area!"  
There was a long silence before SanaJisu answered back.  
"It's being closed down. Please leave immediately!" _Why is she yelling?_  
"We're waiting for someone. Can't it wait?" I sighed heavily.  
"Please go right now nya! Or or we'll get you in big trouble nya-nya" The black haired girl chimed in, above her head was the name Satouberri.

I stared blankly at them for a few seconds. "We're waiting." I repeated.  
"Yeeaaaah! We're WAITING." TsubasaKey said, stomping her foot dramatically.  
I switched to private on TsubasaKey, "Don't act over dramatic."  
"Right! Sorry..." TsubasaKey answered, out of private to my despair, now they'll know I was in private.  
The two looked from each of us. "I will ask you to leave again or your files will be de-" SanaJisu started before the ring of someone entering chimed. Standing there was Agriel, she looked from SanaJisu to Satouberri.  
"Um...did I miss something?" Agriel asked quietly. I private messaged her.  
"We should leave now. These people are from CC Corp." My characters face turned from TsubasaKey to Agriel.  
"Buuuuut what I have to show you is in here!" She replied in silent mode, I was glad she knew how to do this at least.

I stayed silent for a moment; the two girls must be talking in private. TsubasaKey looked around, playing the 'innocent little girl' act. I wondered if this was how she really is in real life.  
"What is it?" I asked, sounding a tad bit aggravated.  
"It's that!" Agriel said, as her character moved and pointed to a painting hanging on the wall.  
All eyes turned to the painting. The framing was gold, dust had been on it, and the veil covered it. The painting was of two girls. One had beautiful long white hair, and wore a white dress, making her look angelic. The other girl in the picture had short black hair, which seemed to be slightly curly, but had been straighten. She wore a long black trenchcoat, and that's all I could make out that she was wearing, her position was to the side.  
"What is that nya?" Satouberri asked, turning to SanaJisu. I was pretty sure she knew this was a serious situation, why was she acting so...ditsy?  
"This wasn't installed..." SanaJisu took a step forward and touched it. A loud piercing noise made me jolt up in my seat. Soon after it became an annoying static. I could hear the noise of the two CC Corp. workers yelling to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I closed my eyes, hoping to tune out the terrible noise. It slowly went down, I opened my eyes to see what had happened. It had all gone white.

Staring ahead I looked around. The others seemed to be frozen in time, I wonder if they can see this too. Maybe I look frozen to them? I hate these weird events. Turning my head I stared into the endless white.  
"Hello!?" I hollered, waiting for a reply. Usually the event started right away. I turned my vision to look up. Above me were the two girls. They seemed to be lying down, just floating there. It felt like I had been staring forever before the dark one sat up. Floating down she moved her legs to stand on the 'ground'. I looked at her, then back up. The white one had disappeared. Looking forward again I saw the dark one coming up to me. She leaned forward at me, I gasped, I tried to make my character move back, but my finger wouldn't tap in the command. I stood there, speechless, waiting for something to happen. Her lips made it to my neck, and she seemed to bite into my neck. I gasped, though I couldn't feel the pain, her face had moved to bite so quickly it had startled me. She pulled away and looked at me.  
"S-4veRksjTh3 ./W07l0." It was all text. Next thing I knew the background had streams of data. A loud siren noise started up as the words:  
"ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR" Flashed at my screen. I was taken back to the start menu. The mail icon flashed, I had on from TsubasaKey, another from anonymous. I clicked the second one.

**Date: 24/2/07 Time: 12:12PM Sender: Anonymous**

Hello. I have heard you received something you do not need. Please meet me in  
Forgotten, Holy, Darkness. I'll be waiting.

I clicked out. Who was this weirdo? Why were they sending me a weird message? I didn't know if I should really meet up with them. I moved the cursor over and selected the message from TsubasaKey.

**Date: 24/2/07 Time: 12:09PM Sender: TsubasaKey**

WOWIE! Wasn't that weird!? O.o I have no clue what happened, but I think my computer froze! Wonder why that picture made my server die? I think it's so cool! Maybe this'll mean we get an adventure! Invite me along on your next adventure please

-TsubasaKey myu.

I sighed. Did she not realize having your server die is a bad thing? Oh well, I guess you could consider it..."exciting" or "cool". 

**asuyg..?. /;asdEnd asdl .asd/ Chapter 3.rtr.t//. /**


	4. Chapter 4

I took off my headset and turned off the computer. Aya would be here any minute, and I didn't want to look like a game nazi when she got here. Pushing my chair back and scooted out of it, and walked off to get read. I had a few minutes until she got here anyway.

"Were you on for the black-out?" Aya walked in through the front door, bag in hands. I shut the door behind her.  
"What black-out?" I asked, watching her take off her shoes.  
"Well, not really a _black out_ but it was cool! Every player was taken to the start menu! Though it sucked, because I had leveled up 5 levels, and didn't save!" She made a pouting face before walking towards my room; I followed behind her. "It was super cool though! It gave me a weird feeling!" She plopped her bag on the floor and sat in my computer chair. She grabbed the head set and looked through. "This game sure is cool huh?"  
I nodded my head as I moved her bag out of the middle of the floor; she was so messy.  
"Yeah, I don't know what could have caused that..." I sat down on my bed. _Could it have been that girl?_ I shook my head lightly at the thought, crossing one leg over the other.  
"I bet it was some kind of thing! Like the One Sin thing!" She squealed excitedly, setting the headset down.  
"The One Sin...?" I repeated. "That's from the first version they came out with, right?"  
She nodded furiously at this. "Yeah! This'll probably be one of the biggest things in a while! People might even go into COMAS!" Despite the fact comas were bad, she still had her huge grin on.  
"Comas aren't a good thing Aya." I sighed, she was so weird.  
"So, what level are you now?"  
"I'm only level 7." I put my headset correctly back on the desk, I don't want mine stretched out like her headset.  
"Oooh! Still a newbie huh? I'm level 30!" She boasted, I just nodded my head. "Are we gonna eat?"  
"Yes?" I replied. How could she change topics so quickly?  
"Let's go!" She rushed out of my room; I sighed and followed slowly.

I waved good-bye as Aya was picked up early. Her mom always wanted her home so early. I stretched and headed up to my room. Mom still wasn't back from her business trip, wasn't she supposed to be home last week? I sighed; she probably got caught up in something. Sliding into my leather computer chair I picked up the headset. _This game is like an addiction._ I giggled a little bit, probably because I knew it was true. Placing my headset on I grabbed up the controller. Once they orange screen appeared I looked up, no new e-mails. I wondered if the person who sent me the e-mail would be there, I probably missed him. He did send it yesterday after all.  
"Well, maybe I'll go train..." I mumbled to myself, clicking "The World".  
Looking at the BBS I noticed there was many topics on the events that happened last night. I scrolled down; the whole box was full of that! You think they'd have enough common sense to just all rant in one thread. I clicked start and watched my character appear on the screen. She was wearing some weird pendent around her neck. I assumed this was from the event that happened last night. There weren't very many people on for a Sunday. Maybe they all were afraid that it was still down? I looked down at the destination code I had written down. _Forgotten, Holy, Darkness. _Maybe I should go there...  
I turned to the Chaos Gate and entered the code. It was a level 15 place, way higher then my own level. Still, maybe he was there...do I really want to see him? I clicked the send button and teleported myself there.

The area defiantly was like its name. There was snow falling on the dark brick floor. Dead trees hung over head, snow looking dangerously close to falling off. The area was dark, the sky black with dark gray clouds floating above. I sighed, walking forward. I used a Fairy Orb and checked my map. There weren't any monster portals? That was odd...maybe it's a place to practice spells? I stepped forward, and noticed the red arrow appear on my map. _There's a dungeon but no monster portals? _That was odd, most areas that had dungeons had monster portals. I headed towards the dungeon, the simulated noise of crunching snow echoed through the area. When I got to the dungeon I noticed a boy avatar standing in front of it. He had chin length bright green hair. He wore a long trench coat. He looked like a 14-year-old boy. He turned and looked at me, his shirt was a dark green with a black skull in the middle. He had chains wrapping from his waist all the way down to his ankles, which pulled up his baggy black pants. He had markings all down the arms of his trench coat. He had deep green eyes, and around his left eye were black symbols. I stared for a brief second before realizing it was a player. Scrolling over I read the name Nazuna. _What a...girly name_.  
"Rhythem. You have something you do not need. May I have it?" He asked, though his voice most defiantly wasn't what I pictured. It was a young girl's voice. They apparently didn't bother changing the voice type. "Yes, I am a girl." She must have known what I was thinking.  
"I have nothing that I do not need." I replied, staring blankly ahead. My avatar almost always had no expression. I saw no need for changing it.  
"Rhythem. You have something you do not need. May I have it?" She repeated. Did she not understand that I meant no?  
"No. I have nothing for you."  
"Rhythem. You have something you do not need. May I have it?" _Is this person a NPC?_  
"I've got to go." I turned and walked off; this was obviously a waste of time.  
She stepped forward, reaching out at me. I gasped when the hand actually came onto screen. I turned around, seeing her data was falling to pieces.  
"Rhythem. You have something you do not need. May I have it?"  
I looked down at the necklace. I didn't need this, but it was mine. It's one of the rare items you can actually see your character wearing! I got into my inventory and gave her a different item. There was a long silence.  
"Thank you." The voice was mono-toned. I turned my view, but the person had already left.  
_What was up with that...?_ I wondered, I turned and teleported out, when I got back to town, I noticed I had an e-mail from Agriel.


	5. Chapter 5

I clicked the mail tab, bringing up the e-mail.

**Date: 01/2/07 Time: 5:43PM Sender: Agriel  
**

**lksahj1as12/1.l /.l;as; 1?/.0923.12kjkj. 23(**

_I can't read this._ I clicked out of it and looked around. It was 5:24PM. The date on that had said 5:43PM. _Weird...  
_I yawned; stretching it was around time for dinner. _I should get something from the freezer to make._ I sat in the seat lazily, leaning back and putting my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before a buzzing filled my ears. I opened them, looking into my headset. The screen was inverting between gray and orange. I sat up, staring into the pixilated screen. _What's going on?_ A voice started coming into my ear.  
"Hurry…need…get it…. Hurry!" It kept repeating over and over again. I wasn't sure what it was trying to get at. What did I need to get? The buzzing got louder and louder. Grabbing my headset I pulled it off quickly. My eyes adjusted to the change slowly as I stared down at the headset. It had turned off.  
"What was that…?" I whispered to myself, setting it on the desk. Slowly getting out of my chair I headed to the door. Pushing it open from the side I walked out and headed to the kitchen. _Fish and macaroni. That's what I'll make for dinner._ I pulled open and grabbed a microwaveable dinner. This would do until mom got home.

Today was Monday. One of the worst days ever. The two worst days were Monday and Tuesday, because you knew you'd have to finish the rest of the week. I slid into my desk and groaned loudly. Last night I had hit my knee on the side of my bed, and now it stung and had a pulse. My bed's side railing was so hard, I would think it was made of cement if the box didn't say other wise. I looked over, Aya happily jumped into the desk next to me.  
"Ami Ami!" She chirped happily. I looked over, she was such a morning person it was annoying.  
"What?" I replied groggily.  
"I met a really cool character on The World last night!" I sighed at this, she usually met "cool" people on there, then they turned around, and turned out to be PKs.  
"So what about this person…?"  
"It was a AI!"  
AI's are programs that are usually changed by hackers. They are just wander PCs basically, most of them don't really do much.  
"So? What about this AI you met?"  
"It wasn't a normal AI! It closed the whole server for awhile last night! You couldn't even get onto the start page!"  
I looked over, this was a bit cool…but what kind of AI did she meet? It didn't sound very good.  
"How do you know it was the AI?"  
"Because he showed me he could do it!"  
I looked over, my face must have looked curious by the way she smiled triumptly.  
"Yes yes! It was AMAZING!" She sighed dramatically. Why did she act this way? Why am I friends with this weirdo again?  
"Yes yes Aya, I bet it was." I shook my head slightly. This girl's crazy. The bell rung and Aya headed back to her seat.

After school I walked towards my bus. I hated riding the bus. It was crowded and noisy. And I swear someone left an egg on there and it had rotted, it smelt terrible on there. I sat in my usual seat and leaned back. A heard loud thumps come up the stairs. Aya flopped into the seat next to me. I stared at her, still in shock of something so loud coming at me.  
"Aya…" I started, she turned to look at me, "This isn't your bus."  
"But you have to hear what I found out!"  
"Aya…"  
"Young lady!" The bus driver stood up and hollered at her from the front. "Please go back to your OWN BUS."  
"Yes…" Aya sighed, she looked at me and smiled. "I'll tell you online! You'll be amazed!"  
She hopped up and rushed off the bus, with the bus driver yelling at her as she exited. I sighed; she was so troublesome sometimes. I waited for the buzz of the bus starting up before I rested my head on the window. My eyes closed and I waited for my stop to come. _I wonder what Aya has to tell me…_


End file.
